Mistake
by K'onix
Summary: Hilary makes the biggest mistake in her lifetime. It involves Kai, a towel, and a bathroom. What could it possibly be? if you squint, you can see a little KaixHil... One-shot.


Hello. I know it's been forever since I posted anything and I'm working on that…but until then, enjoy this nice little one shot. Please forgive (and point out, if you feel like it) my mistakes. This is only lightly edited...like only my work.

Disclaimer: hahahah. Yeah, right.

* * *

Hilary felt like dying. She truly wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. If would have been better than hyperventilating in her hotel room.

"Okay, Hilary," she tried to calm herself, "there is nothing to worry about. It was an honest mistake. How were you supposed to know that Kai was in the shower? That's right, you weren't."

It wasn't working. Just thinking about walking into the bathroom to see Kai drying off made her want to scream…with joy or embarrassment, she didn't know.

Wait! Yes she did. She did not find it great that she saw her good friend completely…naked. A fan-girl would find it great. She, however, was not a fan-girl, but a friend. Friends found it very disgusting to see another friend without cloths on.

Then why did she blush and fight a smile when she thought about his great…abs! She was going to picture his ABS!

"Hilary, stop!" she said, trying to regulate her breathing. "Kai probably doesn't even care that you saw him. He isn't embarrassed at all, because Kai doesn't get embarrassed. Let's just put this behind us and never speak or even think of it again."

This is working, she thought as her breathing returned to normal. She might even be able to leave her room later. That idea was a much more appealing than the thought living in the hotel just to avoid one person.

Shifting off her bed, she walked over to the bathroom to wash her face off. Hilary stopped at the door way when she realized that her bathroom looked exactly like Kai's and that she could imagine him right there, with the towel throw lazily over his head, drying his hair off.

"But I will not be leaving this room today." She stated as she closed the door, determined never to go in there again.

Walking back to the bed, she picked up the phone to call room service. Just because she wasn't leaving didn't mean she wasn't eating. Hilary decided that she would have a nice relaxing dinner in her room without the sounds of Tyson and Daichi.

She flipped through channels, stopping on a little kid's cartoon that was sure to keep her mind off other things for a while; little kids shows were harmless, she thought with a content sigh.

Hearing a knock at the door made her smile. The more Hilary thought about it, the more she looked forward to her nice, quiet dinner without anyone.

Opening the door she found the smiling waiter…and Kai. Oh, how could he look so smug?

Hilary let out a high scream as she slammed the door in his face. "Wrong…room." she said weakly as she sunk to the floor.

"Are you sure?" the waiter asked. "I'm sure I've got the right room number. You are 318, right?"

"I didn't order any food." Oh, how she was looking forwards to the juicy stake that she ordered. Grilled to perfection, the menu said.

"Okay." the waiter said. Hilary heard steps leading away from her door. But only one pair. Getting off the floor, Hilary looked through the small peephole. Not seeing anyone in the small area that she could scan, she decided that it would be all right to open the door just a little. Maybe she could still catch her food.

As she opened the door, though, she saw only black. Through the black, she could make out the details of a chest that had recently become very familiar to her.

At least it's covered this time, she thought, but the blush snuck up her face anyway.

Looking up, Hilary saw Kai's signature smug look: classic narrow of the eyes with the perfect, sly smirk (always a crowd pleaser).

Blinking, Hilary smiled and chuckled helplessly. "Well, bye." She said before trying to slam the door in his face.

She didn't succeed the way they do in the movies. In the movies, the man always has his big nose in the way and it get smashed or something. Unfortunately, Kai didn't have a big nose. His strategically placed foot was holding the door open.

Besides, Hilary thought offhandedly, he has a cute nose. Who would want to smash that? His foot, on the other hand, I have no problem breaking.

She sighed, realizing that there was no way out of this. Putting on a brave face, Hilary opened the door fully. "Can I help you?" she demanded, as if he were interrupting her.

Kai walked passed her and into the room. With her back turned to him, Hilary's face fell. Somehow, her plan of living in her room to avoid him had gone terribly wrong. No where in the plan did it involve her alone in the room with him.

However, he couldn't know that, so the brave face went back up and she turned to face him. Okay, new plan: ADMIT NOTHING!

"That was a waste of food, you know," he said before she could say anything to him. "You're always lecturing Tyson on it. It seems a little hypocritical of you."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "It wasn't mine," she insisted. Oh, how she wanted that steak. It would have been perfect right now! "It was probably one of Tyson or Daichi's pranks."

"Sure," Kai nodded, still smirking at her. She vaguely wondered if he could see through her face or read her mind. That would explain a lot about him.

"Do you want to tell me why you're here?" The words rushed out of her mouth without permission from her brain. To cover, she then said, "I do have important things to do, you know."

Taking a seat in one of the chairs by the table, he leveled his gaze with her. "There is something we need to discuss."

Faking innocence, Hilary shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Hilary, or do you want example?"

Hilary abandoned her new plan. "I'm sorry! Really, really sorry!" she said, as she dropped to her knees, ready to beg for forgiveness and to avoid his haughty gaze.

With a flushed face and squeaky voice, she continued, "It was an accident, I swear. A pure mistake. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. Honest."

She heard what sounded to be a light, crackling cough. Cracking open one eye, she saw Kai trying holding in his laughter…and failing horribly.

"Excuse me?" He was not making a joke out of this!

"You're making such a big deal out of nothing," Kai said, his lips daring to give a small smile.

"Well, you're the one that barged in here like I had taken pictures or something," Hilary complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

It sometimes amazed her how quietly he could walk sometimes, because thing she knew, he was pulling her up by one of her arms while the other trapped her against him.

"How do you know I would have minded you taking pictures?" he asked almost silently.

Hilary gasped as she felt his words more than heard them.

"As long as you were the only one looking," he finished.

Hilary stared at him. Had he really said all that, or were her dreams playing with her again. It wouldn't be the first time she'd fallen into to a daydream that was similar to this.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "What?"

"You owe me one," he said instead.

Hilary, completely mesmerized, replied, "One, what?"

Kai just smirked in response. There was another knock, but Hilary didn't register it. Kai was being very forward, and if this was a daydream again, there wasn't anyone at the door anyway.

Kai walked around her and opened the door. Hilary watched as the waiter from before gave Kai the food and a wink. He shut the door and walked past her again, to the table deeper in the room.

"Hey, that's my food!" Hilary exclaimed as Kai uncovered two plates.

"Really? I thought Tyson was playing with you."

Hilary shrugged uncomfortably. So what, he'd caught her mistake. That wasn't the only mistake he'd caught her making today.

"Why are there two?" she asked, finally noticing.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?"

Hilary gaped. "Are you wearing a hidden camera or wire? Trying to get back at me by getting to admit a deep dark secret? Or are you eating with me?"

" No, Hilary, I'm eating with the waiter. He's delightful company." Kai snorted.

"So you are wearing a wire. Look, Kai, can we do this another day, because I've had a long day."

"Yes, I know," Kai smirked. "I know all about your long day."

Hilary sighed. This was going now where. "Trust me, you don't know the half of it," she claimed as she sat across from him. The smell of steak had called out to her.

"So," she began, cutting herself a piece, "I let you eat with me, allow a secret to 'slip' and then we're even?"

Kai looked at her for a moment. Shaking his head, he said, "We're no where near even, Hilary. You walked in on me in a very vulnerable moment. I mean, despite a towel, I was defenseless."

She almost choked on her food. "You? Defenseless? Please, Kai, I could barely move, much less attack you. Besides, you were the one who forgot to lock the door."

Did she just have a personality change? Did a clone walk in and take her place? Because she was sure that she couldn't be this cool ten minutes ago.

"Ah, but it was my room," Kai argued, "I shouldn't have to lock the door."

"Just tell me want I have to do to make it even," Hilary sighed. She had to hurry this along; she couldn't keep this up much longer.

Kai looked at her. "Finish your dinner and I'll tell you."

Hilary didn't know whether to trust him or not, but she doubted he would lie to her about this. She continued to eat, happy that she got her steak in the end of it all.

Occasionally, Kai would lift his eyes to her face, smirk at something, and then look back to his dish. This filled Hilary with the most unsettling feeling she had ever had.

When they finished, Kai stood and started for the door.

"Hey," Hilary said before he reached the handle. "You said—"

"Actually," Kai interrupted, "I said 'finish your dinner and I'll tell you' but I never said when."

Hilary sputtered from her spot, not sure how to continue. Kai opened the door and then turned to face her. "Don't worry; you'll know when we're even." With that, he shut the door and left Hilary to her own thoughts.

Hilary went to lay down on her bed. She had a feeling her life was going to become very uncomfortable, full of blushing and embarrassments.

Walking in on Kai could possibly be the worst mistake she ever made.

* * *

So that's it. I know, I know. A little loser-ish considering how long it's been since I've posted anything. But I've got an entire summer of boredom ahead of me, so that will be fixed. Yay.

I also know that the ending is kind of weird. I had another ending in mind, but I couldn't figure out how to do it without making it…less random. Trust me, this, sadly, is the better ending.

Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing.

P.S. You know, I didn't know how much I missed this until I logged in with a purpose.


End file.
